


i t a d a k i m a s u

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd planned ahead, just in case you did feel for me as I feel for you... Follow me. I have a special meal waiting for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i t a d a k i m a s u

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP fueled by the [localized Xander/Hinoka](http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Fates_Supports/Xander_Hinoka) supports ending on a note that can be taken dirtily. (though I shamelessly stole one of Tsubaki's My Room lines from the Japanese script)

Hinoka's chin was tilted almost arrogantly as she looked at Marx over her shoulder, completely unashamed of her nakedness as she knelt over his equally bare body. 

"I'm surprised you planned to satisfy my appetite so thoroughly," Hinoka said, as she took him in hand. He could feel the callouses on her palm as she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

Marx swallowed down a grunt at the sensation, and said, "I was hopeful in my plans."

Setting aside his appreciation of his place between her long legs, he placed his hands on her hips to nudge her closer to his head. She complied willingly, and the shift in position caused her breasts to brush against the skin of his stomach teasingly. In retaliation Marx moved his hands and grasped her firmly curved buttocks. Hinoka's eyes widened and glittered as she tightened her fingers around his shaft and slowly stroked him.

A smile spread over her face as she breathed, "Itadakimasu."

Then Hinoka leaned down, parted her lips, and took his cock in her mouth. Marx couldn't hold back a low groan at the wet heat and how she ran her tongue along the upperside of his shaft. She pulled back then she dove back down, took nearly half his erect length in her mouth before she pulled back again. Her hand worked what her mouth didn’t cover, with the other anchored against his thigh.

Marx watched for a while, raised on his elbows, as her bright head bowed over his erection, her glittering eyes always turned back to meet his gaze. Hinoka stopped and pursed her lips around the crown of his glans, almost in a kiss, then slid down and took him deeper than before.

A moan rumbled out of him and Marx pulled Hinoka's hips down so that he could taste her. Her sex glistened, wet even before his tongue could caress her. Hinoka shuddered delightfully at the first touch; from her flushed lips a small drop of slick fell and landed on his cheek. Marx allowed himself a grin then pressed up, ran his tongue through the folds of her cleft, from top to bottom.

Hinoka swallowed around his cock, her tongue twitched, and she began to move faster, her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck in earnest. If it was to spur him on, Marx needed no such prompting. He thrusted his tongue into her as far as he can reach, felt as Hinoka tightened and spasmed. When he nuzzled against her clit and he was rewarded with a barely audible, high-pitched squeal; the vibration of the noise rang through his entire body. He did it again, and Hinoka lowered her head further, took almost his entire length into her mouth, and Marx felt his balls tighten when the head of his cock met the back of her throat. 

Marx pulled back enough to ask in a hoarse whisper, “May I use my hands for this meal?” Then pressed in close and dipped his tongue back inside her.

Hinoka pulled back, left his shaft wet with saliva and scant seed. "Yes," her answer turned into a throaty moan. She arched her back as she rode his tongue, ground herself against his lips and chin. Her hips rocked back against his tongue even as she sank back down, wrapped her lips tightly around his erection once more.

Marx withdrew his tongue, and angled his mouth so that he could instead lap at her. Hinoka was soaked with her own slick and his saliva, Marx's finger was able to sink past in to the second knuckle without resistance. He pulled back, then pushed in with another finger and twisted his hand with the motion. The grip of her internal muscles against the girth of his digits drew a long groan from Marx. All throughout his tongue never stopped moving over her dripping sex.

Their mouths and hands moved eagerly, still Marx found himself peaking first. Hinoka had him at a disadvantage, and she gave a pleased hum when he groaned and tightened his grip on her pert behind. She urged him on with fingers, lips, and tongue; swallowed happily when he throbbed and spurted in her mouth, unable to keep himself from moaning out aloud. It was over much too fast. 

Hinoka pulled back from his softening cock, and looked back with a smug little grin on her face. Even without words he got the message, _I win._

He wouldn’t let her revel, however. Marx sealed his lips around her clit and sucked greedily at the sensitive bud. His efforts were rewarded with a gasp, a quick breath of air drawn in near his flaccid cock, and a shiver from the woman over him. As he sucked he also lashed her with his tongue, unyielding, until she trembled like a drawn bowstring inside and out. Finally, he crooked his fingers deep inside her until his fingertips found her sweet spot.

Hinoka collapsed, her hands clawed at his thighs, her back arched as she rode out the orgasm with a wanton cry. In that moment Marx was glad he succumbed first. It was better for him, to watch her face as she came, he felt how her chest heaved, and her limbs trembled unable to keep her upright over him. He felt her core muscles clamp down on his fingers, and he moved them to coax out her climax for as long as it could last. He only stopped when her cries grew reedy with the discomfort of over-stimulation.

There was only token protest when he turned her around so that they could be in each other’s arms. Then they laid together, limp, flushed, and sweating. Marx could help but feel proud that he was the one who’d satisfied Hinoka so thoroughly. The princess of Hoshido abruptly stretched up to kiss his still-slickened lips, then said, “Will there be seconds?”


End file.
